The Pilot Project Program has always played a major role in defining the identity ofthe MIT CEHS and in refreshing the Center membership. In addition to open calls for proposals to the MIT community, the Program complements the Director's Opportunity Fund by providing a means to target the development of new research areas in environmental health sciences and toxicology and to foster new activities such as the Global EHS Program, with focused calls for proposals. The funds used to support the Pilot Project Program, which amounted to $638K in the past funding period, represent a sound investment in EHS research at MIT, with a 17-fold return in terms of leveraging new grant funding. The Pilot Project Program will continue to be of central importance to the CEHS in the next funding period.